Terrence Meyer
Terrence Meyer is an 18-year-old teenager, still in the final year at the secondary school of Tess in Montpelier. He is the main protagonist of the series and a member of as well as the founder The Lucky Stars. Currently, Terrence is searching for the entrance to a world just as vast as Dreamland called Edenia in order to see his deceased mother again. He is ranked 999th in the Major League. He is also Lydia's boyfriend. Appearance Terrence has spiky orange hair and orange eyes. He is mostly seen in hoodies and jeans. While in Dreamland he got a tattoo by Lord Crazy, it is in the shape of a flaming gate that can be opened and allows others to see within him. After the end of the arc of the night Black Cat, Terrence just taking a third-degree burn on his hand, and this is reflected clearly in Dreamland. Personality Terrence has an outgoing, kind, and sensitive attitude. He is lazy in appearance to others, but is outgoing in most situations. History When Terrence reached the age of 7 he and his mother was caught in a fire, his mother died in a fire. Ever Since then, he has been scared of fire. Plot At the age of 18, Terrence overcame his fear of fire in Dreamland and became a flame user. A mysterious old man announces to him that he became a Dreamland traveler, a special kind of dreamer. Later, he met Savane and Sabba and decided to found the Lucky star group. Eve joined them shortly after. On his journey, he learned the existence of Edenia, a legendary place hidden in Dreamland where the soul of dead people go. He then decided to find it in order to see his deceased mother again. After he failed to graduate, he moves out in an apartment with Eve and Savane Donelli. His father pays the loans for him. Abilities and powers Enhanced Strength: He is shown to be quite strong in Dreamland. When enraged his strength is only amplified to great bounds. Enhanced Speed: He has shown to possess great speed crossing large distances in an instant. When enraged it is amplified to great bounds. Pyrokinesis: The power over flames or fire is considered one of the most dangerous powers in Dreamland and is only held by a handful of travelers. Terrence gained that power after overcoming his fear and defeating his nightmare. At the start of the series he is able to produce a flame but it was so miniscule that he was given a match box filled with matches. These matches are considered a very powerful magical item and aid Terrence in using his inherent abilities. As the manga continues so does Terrence's control over his power, but only slowly in times of increased fatigue, anger, or stress Terrence gained immense amounts of power but this is usually short lived. Even with this lack of control he is considered to have great potential and is destined for greatness. His lack of control is due to the fact that he host's the previous fire lord and is subconciously suppressing his abilities. Terrence's power is linked to the "Real World" as shown when he knocked himself to sleep, in Dreamland he ended up with a "talking band aid" which covers a hole on his head. When he removes it, Terrence's head shoot a fire beam. When Terrence burned his hand in the Real World, in Dreamland, he lost control of this hand and can't stop the fire coming from it. He seems to be harboring within him a very powerful beast or creature, a beast more powerful than Asmodehus himself. Magic Items Matches :Shortly after becoming a traveler Terrence meets a strange and wise man. This man sees his potential and wishes for Terrence to join him on his quest to making a map of Dreamland. After refusing multiple times the man wishes him good luck and leaves but not without giving him a gift, the match box. :The match box consists of two types of matches: normal and black. The normal ones create only a slightly then average flame when compared to ones in the real world. With theses normal flames Terrence can use moderate attacks and illumination, the black matches, on the other hand, are an entirely different beast. The black matches create an eruption of flames and allow Terrence to wield great power. The power of the flames are often proportional to the danger. Golden Eye :Infinity Midas gave him the Golden Eye as a gift to thank him for his action in Kazinopolis. The Golden Eye allows the wielder to see the path of what he searches for. In Terrence's case, it is the legendary city of Edenia. Golden Bell :The Lucky Stars have the Celestial Golden Bell. They obtained it in the The Cat Kingdom. The Golden Bell is supposed to make the entrance of Edenia appear when they are rung. There are as many bells as there are entrances of Edenia. We don't know the exact number but there are at least a dozen. Golden Eternity :Given to him by The King Midas right after giving Terrence the Golden Eye. At the moment its effect or purpose is unknown. Statistics According to the 8th volume, his Dreamland statistics at the time were: *Power: 2/5 *Defense: 3/5 *Speed: 3/5 *Luck: 1/5 *Fury: 5/5 Trivia *According to the author Reno Lemaire, Terrence is standing at 5.8 feet (1.73 m). *Terrence is of French origin. *According to tome 4, his favorite album is Exodus by Bob Marley, his favorite movie is Les trois frères, his favorite manga is One Piece, his favorite game is Final Fantasy VII, his favorite color is red and he likes Cherry coke the most. *He bears a strong resemblance to Sawada Tsuna from the manga Reborn!. He also share the same power as him, fire control. Whether the resemblance is intentional or not has yet to be confirmed by the author. Gallery Trence.png Cloche d'or.png|Terrence TerrenceTattoo.jpg|Angry Terrence figurine-terrence.jpg|Terrence figure Category:Characters